


Moving On

by RHGroeninga



Series: Utter Madness [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Pre-Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Time Travel, dream - Freeform, prophetic dream, secret crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHGroeninga/pseuds/RHGroeninga
Summary: John is finally moving on.





	Moving On

**Moving On**

 

With a jolt John shook awake. The last wisps of his dream glipped from his grasp: he'd been married, she'd been some sort of secret agent, she died – he blamed Sherlock (naturally) – there was a shark in Samarra, an omen of death, a gigantic, black, inevitable cloud rolling over the city, swallowing sky-scrapers whole and then... he'd woken up in his bedroom in the appartment he rented with Sherlock. It had been a weird dream, surely, a bit ominous, but John also realized it had been the first time he'd dreamed about anything other than Afghanistan.

Against his own expectations, his moving in with the obnoxious detective actually _did_ seem to do good for him. He glanced at his cane, still tucked in the corner of his room. Unbelievable, that was. Two days ago, without even noticing it at first, he could walk again; and just now he had had his first dream about something other than the war. He really was recuperating.

He thought about all the happenings of the past few weeks. His _adventure_ , as he didn't dare to call it. Maybe he should start a blog, write everything down...


End file.
